The present invention relates to workstations for industrial use and particularly to workstations incorporating touchscreens.
Computers have been used to monitor certain aspects of industrial operations such as order tracking, employee productivity monitoring and machine status reporting. Typically, an employee interacts with a simple proprietary data input terminal which may be portable or stationary. Many such terminals are generally connected together, allowing for centralized storage and analysis of the data collected. It is also known to place general-purpose personal computers in sealed containers ("ice-chests") for use in industrial environments.
Computers placed in industrial operations must typically face harsh environments. They should be able to operate over large temperature ranges and to withstand shock, moisture and industrial contamination.